Cyber Body
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Ultron puts me in a robot body Story song Another Body by El-P


I woke up everything didn't look familiar to me it was a large futuristic looking room and there were these robot things standing around me. The last thing i remember i was walking home and something hit me in the head and everything went dark.

I tried moving my arms but i couldn't they were cuffed down as i was on some table. "Oh good you're awake." A robotic voice said i looked around and saw a very large robot thing with a few other robots with him he had red eyes i immediately recognized him he was that Ultron thing i heard about on the news. "I wasn't sure you would wake up,but I'm glad you did i wanted you to see this."he said and he walked up to me i felt helpless i couldn't move my arms to reach my phone to call for help.

"What are you gonna kill me?"I spat ultron just shook his head "No no no no I'm not gonna kill you then I'd have to find another test subject which to be honest i don't wanna do." I was confused he said another test subject I'm a test subject.

"Test subject?"i asked ultron smiled and put his hands behind his back "Humans have been wondering can they transfer the human mind into a mechanical body to achieve immortality well...let's find out." He looked back and a couple of robots wheeled in a Blue grey Mechanical body (**it had the head of a ultron sentry but the body of the Infinity war nanotech ironman suit without the arc reactor or the repulsors**).

They wheeled it in front of me it looked like it was 6 feet tall ultron stood next to it then a female voice that came from ultron said "This is the next thing Tony."

Ultron then glared at me "This...is the next you." I scoffed "you're gonna put my mind in a robot body we are decades from that what makes you think you can do it." Ultron then walked over to me and leaned in close and said with the most sinister voice ever "Because..i know i can." Then the robots started to put electrodes on the sides of my head and put one on my forehead.

"This is the next step in your evolution,you should be grateful." I struggled but it was no use "Don't worry it'll be quick and painless...probably."ultron said with a shrug then he looked towards a robot who then pressed a button and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes but everything was really blurry but my vision slowly started to come back but i really wish it didn't because right in front of me was my own body it looked lifeless then numbers words and other things started to appear in my vision like a heads up display i was in the robot body.

Ultron held up a large glass and i saw myself my eyes glowed Green and so did my mouth. "It worked!"ultron said in amazement "yes it did now put me back in my human body!"i shouted ultron raised an eyebrow "What human body?"

Then 2 robots carrying flamethrowers burned my human body right in front of me as i watched in horror ultron just watched with an emotionless expression.

I tried to struggled to move but my arms and legs were cuffed too.

After a while my body was just ashes i was devastated as i hung my head Ultron chuckled then sighed "one day you'll thank me for this...you all will." I didn't look at him.

"you wanna know what i used to build your new body...I'll give you a hint it's not from earth." Ultron said i looked at him in confusion then a robot handed him a cylinder with a strange metallic substance "decades ago the U.S. military shot down a mysterious spacecraft killing the pilots,inside they found this unique metal that functions as Nanotech but it's not Nanotech...no no no it was something more:Shapeshifting,Virtual warping,Reality hacking this metal is the next level."ultron said as he paced back and forth looking at the cylinder.

If i could frown i would "You put my mind in a robot body made of some unknown alien tech and for what exactly?" Ultron just said "I want to improve the human race we have to evolve there's no room for the weak."

"Who are you to deside whose weak?"i spat Ultron just frowned "i don't deside,life does that ,you are the first one soon others will follow how do i know...like i said before humans long for immortality this lab this metal will help achieve that goal."

I hung my head then ultron continued"when it's all said and done the only thing living in this world will be metal"

"The avengers will stop you."i growled

Ultron chuckled then smerked "The avengers will be extinct,now I'm gonna step outside to get some fresh air...also i know you're planning on using your abilities against me but i don't expect you to know how use them." Ultron said as he left the lab as a few robots followed him but 2 stayed behind i assume to watch me. "I may not know much about technology and science but i can learn."i thought with determination.

I looked down at the cuffs and i tried breaking them again it but it was too strong "i need something to break these."i thought then out of nowhere a selection came up dubbed "Powers" it must respond to my mental commands so i thought of the word select then there was a cool beep and a enormous list of different powers and abilities i looked to the left there was a number that told me how many abilities i had "1 Trillion powers...holy crud!"i exclaimed in my head i organised them to categories to better find things the list was

Manipulation

Inducements

Empowerments

Meta

Mental

Mimicries

"I need something to break these,hmmm." Then a list of powers appeared they look really helpful "Magnetic manipulation no."i thought i sorted through until i saw Intangibility "Perfect."i whispered.

I saw my arms and legs become transparent i looked at the 2 robots they weren't paying attention and i jolted up and quickly became solid again grabbed one of them and made him shoot the second robot in the chest and a ripped his head off. I went to the door and it slid open i looked both ways and saw nothing i ran to the left and down a hallway only to be greeted by 12 robots aiming their blasters at me i breath hard "Ok...let's see what this thing can really do."i said the robots fired and i held up my right arm and a big shield formed on it the shots just bounced off i cackled and charged and so did they i batted the first one away then a blade formed on my othe arm and i sliced the second robot in half i blocked the onslaught of shots coming then the blade dissolved into my arm and a blaster formed in it's place "Come on!" I shouted.

One of them aimed their gun at me but i quickly slammed my shield on it's arm and blasted it in the face another fire 2 shots i quickly blocked it and blasted it in the chest.

I quickly fired rapid shots hitting all robots. I ran down the hallway and saw a few robots running toward me "Magnetism Manipulation activated." A text briefly appeared in my vision i raised my hand and they were ripped apart violently.

I continued running tearing apart any robot who came after me after a long battle i reached the lobby it was large and i noticed the logo that said Orion labs which was a science laboratory in Scottsdale so I'm still in Arizona.

I was about to head for the exit when 30 robots blocked my path "oh come on!"i exclaimed the robots aimed their guns at me the blaster formed on my arm then one of the robot fire and it hit my arm blasting it off "Hey!"i exclaimed then i saw "self repair activated" appear in my vision then my arm transformed in to a swarm of particles it circled me before attaching to the socket and reformed my arm i flexed my wrist and blades formed on my arms i looked at the robots "You guys are soo dead."

"Superspeed activated." I dashed around slicing up every robot that was there i sliced the final robot clean in half i got an alert "Ultron incoming!" i quickly camouflaged myself and watched as ultron crashed through the window and landed on the floor he looked around in confusion at the mess and i saw my chace i dropped my cloak and charged at him and decked him across the face and punched him again.

I grabbed the front desk and hurled it at him but he blasted it before it could reach him i ran at him again and attempted to punch him only to be back handed by him i hit the ground hard i could hear ultron's footsteps coming towards me i clinched my fist then they turned into blasters i quickly turned around and blasted ultron into a wall.

I ran at him as he stuggled to stand up i bombarded him with punches until he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me high into the air his furious scowl fresh on his face "I gave you new life and this is how you thank me!" He angrily throws me to the ground.

I got up only to get punched twice and ultron cuffed his hands together and swung up knocking me into the air as i flew i saw words that said "Auto recovery activated" i felt my body scatter into tiny fragments until i was nothing but a bluegray swarm i flew back to the ground and i reformed in the kneeling position.

I looked at ultron who looked suprised "Interesting."he said i turned my hands to blasters but ultron quickly kicked me away and fired a continuous beam of red energy my body was smoking as the words "Self healing protocol activated." Appeared Ultron loomed over me shaking his head "Maybe this was a mistake giving you this body you're using it against your savior...ah well there's always the next person."

Ultron clenched his fist and raised it and brought it down but i caught it before it could reach me Ultron's eye's widened as i turned my arm in to a cyclone swarm enguling his forearm i yanked away and saw his fore arm was gone i turned my other hand into a giant fist and punched ultron sending him flying into a wall.

I got up fully pissed and walked towards ultron who ran towards me to preform a wild haymaker but i caught it and kicked his leg making him kneel i punched him over and over and over then i turned my and into a heated blade and sliced off his last arm ultron groaned and tried to stand up but a plunged the blade into his knee joint.

Ultron collapsed groaning "well...i guess this is the end." I clenched and raised my fist making ultron's battered body rise and and i clapped my hands together and they fused together to form a giant cannon the name Scrapmaker cannon appeared in my vision as i took aim and fired a massive blue ray that disintegrated ultron and blew a hole through the roof i collapsed exhausted as my arms turned to normal i stood up and walked out of the building even though i won and defeated ultron why wasn't i happy...oh right my body was burned in front of me and I'm stuck in a robot body forever...great.


End file.
